La vida en rosa
by arsazu1985
Summary: Rosa, eso significaba tu bello nombre, el nombre de un color que me hiciste ver todo en mi vida desde ese día en que te conocí.


Un fanfic de Steven Universe

 **Rosa**

Era un día muy tranquilo en Ciudad Playa, las gemas habían salido a una misión peligrosa y decidieron que en esta ocasión Steven no las acompañaría, pero esto no lo desanimó ya que Connie llegó poco después de que se fueron, decidieron salir un rato a pasear por la ciudad y cuando llegaron al servicio de Auto lavado de Greg ambos jóvenes se llevaron una sorpresa.

Greg estaba cerrando el negocio e iba vestido muy elegantemente de traje como en esa ocasión cuando fue junto a Perla y Steven a ciudad Imperio y olía muy bien. Al verlos llegar, Greg los saludó muy jovial.

-Hola chicos, ¿cómo han estado?

-¡Vaya papá! Hace tiempo que no te veía vestido así, en verdad te queda muy bien ese traje.

-Gracias hijo, este traje me salió muy caro y aunque aún conservo buena parte del dinero no iba a desecharlo tan fácilmente.

-Se ve muy bien señor Universe, ¿acaso está festejando algo en especial?

-Así es, este es un día muy importante en mi vida chicos; junto al día en que naciste tú Steven, creo que hoy es uno de los días más importantes de la vida.

-¿En serio? ¿y cuál es?

Greg puso una mano sobre la cabeza de su hijo y le agitó el cabello

-Hoy se cumple un año más de que tu madre y yo nos conocimos.

Al oír esto los ojos de Steven brillaron y se llevó las manos a las mejillas

-¿Quéeeeeeee? ¿de verdad?

-¡Ay, qué romántico!

-Así es chicos, y este aniversario es especial porque se cumplen 20 años de ello y obviamente no iba a dejar pasar una fecha tan especial. Tu madre me cambió la vida como no te imaginas hijo y aunque renuncié a varias cosas en mi vida, no me arrepiento de todo el tiempo que pasé junto a ella, si viajara al pasado sin duda haría todo de nuevo con tal de volver a verla; y además me dio la oportunidad de ser tu padre.

Steven se sintió muy conmovido por las palabras de su padre y lo abrazó, él correspondió el gesto Connie fue testigo del tierno momento y no pudo evitar que se le escapase una lágrima.

Entonces Greg tomó su guitarra y empezó a afinarla. Steven se emocionó al ver esto

-Me leíste la mente papá, algo presentía que tenías ya una canción en mente para este momento.

-Tu madre adoraba esta canción, fue su nombre lo que me ayudó a cantársela ya que significa un bello color que hizo que viese mi vida de ese color al haberla conocido, han pasado tantos años y aún me pregunto qué pudo ver un ser tan maravilloso como ella en alguien como yo, pero me alegro que así haya sido.

Greg terminó de afinar, aclaró su garganta, cerró los ojos y recordando los momentos que pasó junto a Rose comenzó a cantar mientras que Connie y Steven lo escuchaban con atención.

 _El mundo de mi alrededor, ha cambiado de color_

 _Si me preguntas cómo fue, te lo diré… te lo diré_

 _Desde el día en que te vi la vida para mí es de color de rosa_

 _¡Ay, me siento tan feliz!_

 _Que cualquier cosa gris, es de color de rosa._

 _Ni una nube sobre el mar, ni noches de pesar, ni penas que llorar_

 _Todo lo tengo tan sólo por ti_

 _Pues en tus brazos me encuentro en el cielo_

 _Desde el día en que te vi, la vida conseguí_

 _Y fue… por ti_

Cuando terminó de cantar, Greg abrió los ojos y vio que Steven y Connie lo miraban asombrados.

-Esa es la canción más bella que he escuchado en mi vida señor Universe, en ella muestra en verdad el amor que tuvo por la madre de Steven

-Que tengo Connie, podría vivir más de 100 años y aun así jamás olvidaría los maravillosos 6 años que pasamos juntos.

-¡Vaya! Por favor papá, después me enseñar a tocarla.

-Claro que sí pequeño, muchas veces al verte me pregunto qué pensaría tu madre sobre mí

¿creería que te he criado y cuidado bien? Sé que los años en que estuvimos los dos solos fueron difíciles y hubiera deseado darte una mejor niñez, pero créeme al decirte que he hecho todo lo posible porque vivas muy feliz.

-Lo sé papá, y en verdad lo has logrado, sé que mi madre estaría muy agradecida contigo, yo lo estoy.

-Gracias hijo, y ahora ¿por qué no me acompañan a celebrar este día tan especial? Hoy es un día para celebrar, sé que Rose habría querido que lo festejemos.

Y así fue como los tres pasaron el día celebrando una fecha tan especial, en honor de una ser espacial única que hizo que Greg Universe, un simple humano viera su mundo de color de rosa.

 **Espero les aya gustado la historia, la canción es una traducción y adaptación de la famosa canción de Edith Piaf La vie en rose (la vida en rosa), la misma cantante llegó a interpretarla en español en una cinta mexicana.**

 **Como siempre, si gustan dejen sus comentarios u opiniones, buen día a todos.**


End file.
